The Little Ninja
by hattorisensei
Summary: After a crushing defeat, Madara is forced to leave the village accompanied by the little ninja. However, the little ninja will become his deadliest weapon in exacting his revenge.
1. Defeat

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own naruto in any way. Naruto and all characters, properties, etc belong to its creator, Misashi Kishimoto. This is just the beginning. Please review so i know if i should write more. Any future stories will be from the Little Ninja's point of view. enjoy.**

The man watched the moon as he walked the beaten path. Funny, he thought to himself, just two days before he was staring at the full moon with tea in one hand and a ninja scroll in the other talking to his best friend. Now, he was here, on this deserted pathway in this godforsaken forest where the tree leaves pointed accusing fingers at him and covered him from the moon's celestial light. Covered him as though he were not worthy to bathe in its luster and sheen. As the man looked at the moon, he thought it funny how the moon had to wane before it waxed, how it had to get weaker before getting stronger. But as the man stared at the moon he swore to himself that although he was weak, was waned now, he would acquire power and would wax to his full potential. However, unlike the moon, his power wouldn't come from another source, and once he obtained power, he wouldn't lose it.

The man had figured he had walked for about half an hour when a ninja jumped down and started walking beside him.

"How did it go", murmured the ninja.

The two of them took ten steps as they listened to the wind howl and the leaves rustle.

"I lost."

The ninja looked at the man with surprise in his eyes.

"Interesting… I thought you were unbeatable."

The man didn't respond and kept his gaze on the moon.

"Before I left the village, I heard they had decided on a name for the place of you duel. They're going to call it the Final Valley.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and they're going to erect a statue of you and Hashirama at the site."

"Tch, how like the leaf village. To exalt every act that their ninjas accomplish now matter how feeble it is.

"Really? You consider the hokage beating you in a ninja duel a feeble accomplishment?"

"Feeble in the sense that I didn't even try against him. I was too weak and still saw him as my friend. I couldn't fight to kill him.

The man paused for a bit for the fear that he was going to shed tears. He still has memories of the laughs he and Harashima had. How they helped to build the hidden leaf village and train each other. The excitement of the village when Hashirama became the first hokage of the hidden Leaf Village. But now, those were simply memories. Ones as fleeting as a human's life in the eyes of the gods.

"But that's why I have you Little Ninja. You don't feel anything. You're as cold hearted as they come."

"Could you do me a favor and stop calling me that."

But when the man did look at Hanzo, the ninja was little, compared to him anyway. He was 5'9 while Hanzo was only 5'5. Plus, Hanzo was only sixteen years old, while he was twenty-eight. But, respecting the wishes of his companion, he decided that he wouldn't call Hanzo "Little Ninja" anymore.

The man chuckled, "Sure thing, Hanzo"

The two walked on for another fifteen minutes until they came across a cave. Seeing how it was late and sensing that the both of them were tired, the man decided that they should spend the night inside the cave. After the two entered and set up camp, Hanzo retrieved firewood and cooked some of their rations (fish and mixed vegetables) for dinner.

After the two finished dinner, they carried their cots to the entrance of the cave and set them down. The man and Hanzo bid their good nights to each other and lie down to rest. However, the man could not get over the events that occurred less than twenty-four hours ago. He couldn't get Hashirama's face out of his head. He tried to forget his former friend's laugh and smile; his tears when the two of them met as enemies at the Final Valley.

The man looked up at the sky and saw the moon smiling down at him. He would be that moon. He would be the ultimate source of light in the darkness and show the inhabitants of Konoha the truth about their village. But along with the moon came stars, and the man knew that in order to acquire power, he would need followers. Followers who not only assist the moon's goal, but are also powerful enough on their own to make their own light.

"Hanzo, are you still awake."

"Uh-huh"

I'm going to form an organization in order to show people the truth about Konoha as well as the rest of the ninja world. But in order for the organization to be strong, I need followers.

Three seconds of silence.

"Will you follow me, Hanzo?"

Hanzo was usually quick with his responses so the man was surprised when instead of hearing Hanzo's voice; he heard light footsteps steadily approach him. When he looked up, he saw Hanzo kneeling on his right knee and bowing his head.

"To Hell and back, Madara sensei."


	2. Rising Dawn

**Again I don't own Naruto own in any way. All credit goes to its original creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and enjoy. **

Three days had passed since Madara had decided to create an organization that would "show people the truth about the ninja world." On the first day, Hanzo was excited at the idea of helping his sensei establish the organization. He imagined that he would be Madara's right hand man and he would get to boss the other individuals of the group around. His name would be both revered and feared throughout the entire land as the invincible Hanzo. People and ninjas alike would gasp if they heard him and faint if they caught any sign of him; no telling what they would do if they actually saw him face to face.

_Yep_, Hanzo thought to himself _I'm going to become a ninja legend at the age of sixteen. And who knows, our organization may become powerful enough to have a major influence over the five great nations. Life couldn't get any better than this._

That was the first day.

"Sensei, not to be a bother but how long have we been walking. We still haven't found a suitable hideout and we're almost out of money. Plus I'm getting hungry." Hanzo's stomach rumbled as he said the last few words.

"Stop complaining." replied Madara. "You know as well as I do that great plans require great planning. Remember the…" (Madara was about to say the leaf village but stopped himself) "Uchiha clan didn't gain power in one day."

"Yeah but we've been walking foreverrrrrrrr, and I want something to eatttttt!"

Madara glared at Hanzo who then became silent for the rest of the day.

That was the second day.

Now, on the third day, Hanzo was beginning to give up on his sensei. True, Madara and he had been in dire situations before such as when they were surrounded by one thousand Senbu ninjas and when Madara had to extract all of a snake's poison from Hanzo in less than a minute, and they had both been able to overcome those trials. And with each trial they conquered, they steadily began to believe that they could overcome anything. But the idea of making an organization was ridiculous. Although to be honest, it wasn't the actual creation of an organization that was the difficult part. Organizations had been created before and Hanzo knew that they could easily make one if they wanted to. The ridiculous part was the ludicrous rules that the organization had to follow.

Rule # 1: All members had to be S-rank ninja.

Hanzo viewed this requirement as being impossible to fulfill. For one, there were only a handful of S-rank ninjas. And the ninjas who were S-rank wouldn't leave their village because not only are they revered by everyone in the village as a hero, but they are also paid a huge sum of money for the missions they complete. If an S-rank ninja joined their organization they would tarnish their name as well as throw away their luxurious life for one of poverty and a great deal of stress.

Rule # 2: All members must ultimately respect the leader and follow his orders.

Another complicated rule. If the organization was made up of all S-rank ninjas, none of them would be willing to follow anyone on account that everyone would believe that they were the best. And even if they were A-rank or B-rank ninjas, they would be missing ninjas, outlaws, ninjas with no code of honor or respect. The type of ninjas who kill babies in front of their mothers, and then kill the defenseless mothers. As powerful as he was, did Madara really think that ninjas like that would listen to him?

Rule #3.: All members are to cut all ties with their former village.

If by some miracle the organization did manage to recruit all S rank ninjas who were respectful and humble and were willing to listen to a higher authority, the organization would fail because of the third rule. Not even Madara could follow this one. At nights, when Madara thought he was alone, Hanzo saw him looking at a picture of himself and Hashirama smiling. Then, when Hanzo approached, Madara would hurriedly try to stuff the picture in his backpack and act like nothing was there. Ninjas were humans after all. And although they tried to rid themselves of emotions, it was virtually impossible to do so. All that was needed was for one member of the organization to have connections with a ninja from their village. Then their hideout (if they ever found one) would be completely surrounded by the ninjas of that village.

That was where they stood now.

_Speaking of "the organization" sensei hasn't even come up with a name. Usually that's one of the first things that happen when starting something new. Uhhh, this entire thing is hopeless. Maybe I should leave while I have the chance. _

The last sentence won Hanzo a sideways glance from Madara.

"Hanzo," said Madara, "you aren't thinking about leaving me are you?"

"No, no of course not, why would you ever think that. Ha, ha, ha we haven't even "gotten to Hell" yet right. Why would I leave now?"

"Just checking…We're at our destination anyway so this resolves where we'll be staying."

As the two continued walking, Hanzo noticed that they had come across a large temple. He figured that it must have been at least one fourth of the size of the leaf village. They kept walking until they reached its grounds and then stopped in its garden. Hanzo admired the scenery: iris flowers, cherry blossoms, birds, until Madara said, "You can enter Hanzo."

Hanzo walked into the temple and produced a smile when he saw the amount of room that the temple held. He went to explore it and discovered that it had bathrooms, sleeping chambers, a kitchen, relaxation quarters, and even its own training room. After he was finished exploring, Hanzo came bouncing back to Madara.

"Sensei, did you see all of this? This place is awesome. They have a bathroom, and kitchen and training room."

"Hanzo."

"And we can eat here and sleep here and stay here…"

"Hanzo."

"… And train here and perfect jutsu here and read here and…"

"HANZO!"

"Oh, sorry sensei I must have gotten ahead of myself."

"It's ok. You should get used to this place as it will be your new home."

Madara smirked. "I guess instead of the Little Ninja I'll have to call you the Hyperactive Ninja."

"Hey." Hanzo( if the word can be applied to a ninja as deadly as Hanzo) pouted. "That's not a great title either."

"Alright then, I'll just stay with Hanzo."

Madara walked back outside and leaned against the temple's sturdy, wooden wall. He took in the scenery that was painted before him. The sky was the shade of grapefruit and the air began to get cooler. Hanzo lied down next to him and closed his eyes.

"Whatch'a thinking about sensei?"

Madara took a deep breath. Not the kind where one is aggravated with another person, but the kind where one is at a moment and breathes it in so that it will stay with them forever.

"I just thought of a name for our organization."

Hanzo shot up into an Indian style sitting position.

"Oh really, well what is it?"

Madara looked back up at the sky and smiled.

"Akatsuki."


End file.
